


By Tooth and Claw

by Mikamod



Series: Canis: The Speaker AU drabbles [2]
Category: Canis: The Speaker (Manga), canis serise
Genre: Deamon AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:32:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikamod/pseuds/Mikamod
Summary: Daemon Au, which this is the first of these I've written





	By Tooth and Claw

**Author's Note:**

> So i moved this to its own fic, part of a series so I can rename the A/B/O stuff

“I’ve signed the paper and will be returning to my room.” Sam was frustrated, he was wound up tightly, nerves a live wire and Sigren reflected that her hackles raised tail swaying she stood over Ros and Tazia, defending her friends by force where Sam tried words.

“Hal, Nobu let’s go.”

“You wait right there.” Miction’s flared out his wings ready to take flight if he felt the need, Sister Mary’s voice was icy. “Why would you do such a dreadful thing?”

He didn’t even look at her, “It seems our opinions did not match.”

“In that case I now have a reason lay my hands on you.” 

As the sound of Mary’s strike echoed in the room Miction had mirror thee action slashing Sigren with his talons. 

“Sam!”  
“Sigren!”

Both the boys and the three daemons rushed to the red-haired boy. Tazia had shifted to wolf almost as large as Sigren while Ros had shifted to a house cat curling up next to the snow leopard licking at her wounded face. 

“Oh dear, what a horrible look in your eyes.” Miction landed on her shoulder. “Please listen well, I cannot entirely predict which road you three will walk from now on but I can say for sure you will not become decent humans.”

-line-

 

“You have to stop biting their daemons, Ros.” The staot was wrapped around his neck laying like a blanket on his shoulders, a comforting weight, it made him feel safer she’d been doing it since they got here never changing forms again. “It just makes them angrier.”

Ros was one of the only beings he still spoke English with, she never bothered to learn Japanese, she really didn’t talk with anyone's daemons, still untrusting of the others. It unnerved others he thinks to see a completely silent daemon.

“They-” She huffed running her cheek against his neck. “They are hurting you, so I hurt them.”

“Then they hurt us more.” He pointed out, running his finger softly over her forehead, “We just need to endure it, wait our time till we can figure something out.” 

“That’s a horrible plan.” She hissed. “We should just find our next chance and run.”

“To where?”

“Sa-”

“We don’t know where they are.” They’ve had this argument a hundred times, he was tired and just wanted to sleep at this point. “We have no resources either. Running would put us in a worse situation.”

“Nobu” She sighed before fully relaxing around him, after licking his cheek, “Sleep, we’ll figure it out tomorrow.”

-line-  
She hated waiting but they were here for a damn good reason, so it wasn’t as if it was all for nothing it had started out a week prior.

Tazia wasn’t rested by his feet like she normally did during counselor meetings. Thoroughly uninterested on what the guidance counselor was bitching at them about. 

She felt Hal’s interest peak at something, she stood up as he turned the paper to her. 

Samuel Murphy. Sam, Sigren, they hadn’t seen them for so long. The four others, Sam, Nobu and Sigren and Ros the holes in their heart that refused to heal. 

So they came here and there, they were right there. Sam’s bright red hair and Sigren's slick white fur shining under the stage lights.

 

Sam walked off the stage, shaking off the event staff in search of Hal, he knew it was him, couldn’t mistake anyone else for him. Even if Tazia hadn’t been standing by his side. 

Sigren was ahead of him, people making room for the rather intimidating daemon. 

“Sigren!” Tazia ran through the crowd tackling her as Hal roughly pulled him into a hug.  
“I found you.” 

Sam held on tighter, part of his heart right here in his arms. After they separated the space between them, beside them, empty of their third. 

The two daemons more obvious in their affection rubbing and licking at each other. 

“Let’s go somewhere more privet to talk.” He suggested to Hal grabbing the blond by the hand, leading him away from the crowd. Wishing that his other hand was holding Nobu's.


End file.
